Miss Kobayashi`s Dragon Maid
Miss Kobayashi`s Dragon Maid (jap. 小林さんちのメイドラゴン, Kobayashi-san Chi no Meidoragon) ist ein Comedy Manga von Coolkyoushinja. Der Manga wurde erstmals im Mai 2013 Kapitelweise im Magazin Monthly Action veröffentlicht. Es wurde 2017 als dreizehnfolgiger Anime umgesetzt. Geschichte Die Büroangestellte Kobayashi rettet betrunken einem Drachen das Leben. Am nächsten Tag steht dieser vor ihrer Haustür und will sich dafür revanchieren. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das betrunkene Fräulein Kobayashi den Drachen dazu eingeladen hat, bei ihr zu wohnen und als ihr Hausmädchen zu arbeiten. Nüchtern kann sich Kobayashi an nichts mehr erinnern und eigentlich hat sie auch auch gar keine Lust, mit einem Drachen zusammenzuleben. Thoru, so der Name des Drachen, ist aber fest entschlossen, alles zu tun, um ihre Schuld zurückzuzahlen. Die Geschichte handelt vor allem vom Zusammenleben der beiden Charaktere und den daraus entstehenden Situationen. Nach und nach kommen mehr Charaktere dazu und später gibt es auch eine zusammenhängende Handlung. Charaktere Kobayashi Kobayashi ist eine ganz gewöhnliche Büroangestellte. Bis Thoru bei ihr einzog, lebte sie ein ganz normales, langweiliges Leben. Kobayashi ist ruhig und spricht nicht besonders gerne mit anderen Menschen. Wenn sie betrunken ist, kann sie ganz schön wild werden. Oft wird sie für einen Mann gehalten. Thoru Thoru ist ein weiblicher, grüner Europäischer Drache. Sie stammt aus einer anderen, mittelalterlichen Welt, wo sie gegen die Götter kämpfte. Dabei wurde sie verletzt und floh in diese Welt, wo sie von Kobayashi gefunden wurde. Sie hatte einen Freund namens Herensuge, der vor der Handlung des Mangas getötet wurde. Thoru kann sich in ein Mädchen verwandeln, behält dabei aber ihre Hörner und ihren Schwanz. Deswegen und weil sie immer ein Hausmädchenkleid trägt wird sie oft für einen Cosplayer gehalten. Thoru ist ein aufgeschlossenes, aktives und fröhliches Mädchen. Sie ist übermenschlich stark und schnell und ist in beiden Formen in der Lage, Feuer zu speien und zu fliegen. Thoru ist in Kobayashi verliebt. Kanna Kanna ist ein kleiner Drache, der für einen Streich in unsere Welt verbannt wurde. Dort zieht sie bei Kobayashi und Thoru ein und wird zu einer Art Ziehtochter für die beiden. Wie Thoru ist sie in der Lage, sich in einen Drachen zu verwandeln. Als Drache unterscheidet sie sich durch ihre strahlend weiße Farbe und ihre Federn von ihren Artgenossen. Als Mensch trägt Kanna traditionelle japanische Kleidung, hat vier Hörner und einen dünnen Schwanz, der in einer Kugel endet. Mit dieser kann sie Elektrizität aufnehmen, die sie später als Waffe einsetzen kann. Ein Running Gag der Serie ist es, dass sie alle kleinen Tiere, die ihr über den Weg laufen, aufisst. Elma Elma ist eine Rivalin von Thoru. Eigentlich ist sie eine Seeschlange, ist aber auch in der Lage, sich in eine Frau zu verwandeln. Als solche hat fällt sie duch ein einzelnes Horn auf ihrer Stirn auf. Elma ist in der Lage, Magie einzusetzen. Trotzdem schafft sie es nicht, in ihre Welt zurückzukommen und hat große Schwierigkeiten, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Später fängt sie an, für die selbe Firma wie Kobayashi zu arbeiten. Elma liebt es zu essen, vor allem haben es ihr die Süßigkeiten angetan. Quetzalcoatl Eine alte Freundin von Thoru. Sie war einmal eine Aztekische Göttin, ihr wurde dieser Status nach einem Unfall aber abgenommen. Als Mensch erscheint sie als Frau mit enorm großen Brüsten, mehrfarbigen Haar und einem grünen und einem blauen Auge. Sie nennt sich dann "Loucoa". Loucoa ist ziemlich locker und liebt es, nur leicht bekleidet herumzulaufen. Quetzalcoatl lebt bei einem jungem Magier, der sie aus versehen beschworen hat, und denkt, dass Quetzalcoatl ein Dämon, speziell ein Sukkubus, ist. Fafnir Auch Fafnir ist ein alter Freund von Thoru. Als Drache ist er schwarz und hat mehrere Augen. Er mag es nicht, sich in einem Menschen zu verwandeln. Trotzdem bleibt er die meiste Zeit der Serie ein junger Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und roten Augen. Laut Thoru verbrachte er als Drache die meiste Zeit damit, seinen Schatz zu bewachen. Nun lebt er in der Welt der Menschen bei einem Arbeitskollegen von Kobayashi und spielt den ganzen Tag Videospiele und zeichnet Comics. Fafnir verachtet die Menschen und möchte sie, laut eigener Aussage, am liebsten alle umbringen, was er aber nicht macht. Fafnirs Lieblingsessen ist mildes Curry. Trivia *Der Manga ist vermutlich die Inspiration für den Dragonmaid-Archetyp, den das Sammelkartenspiel Yu-Gi-Oh! mit der Erweiterung Mystic Fighters einführte. Coolkyoushinja selbst erwähnte den Archetypen auf seinem Twitter-Accountクール教信者@C97三日目西れ27a (@coolkyou2) auf Twitter. Quellen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Anime & Manga